disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RollerCoaster Tycoon Park
RollerCoaster Tycoon Park & Resorts, commonly referred to as RollerCoaster Tycoon, is an amusement park and resort Tucson, Arizona, named after and inspired by the simulate amusement park management video game of the same name. Owned and operated by Landry's, Inc., licensed from Atari, Inc., the resort consist of a theme park (RollerCoaster Tycoon Park) with a water park attached (RollerCoaster Tycoon Waterpark), and six hotels. Attractions Rollercoasters *'Alpha Twist' - TBA. Height requirements: '52" *'Uncle Sam '- A B&M Wing coaster. '''Height requirements: '''48" *'Blizzard - A boomerang coaster. Height requirements: '54"-65" *'Comet - A wooden roller coaster. Height requirements: '42" *'Diamond Escape - A runaway train. Height requirements: '40" *'Mini-Comet - A kiddie coaster. Height requirements: '38"-50" *'The Preztel - A Steel coaster. Height requirements: '55" *'Flying Turns - Bobsled roller coaster. Height requirements: '48"-75" *'Miniature Railroad - A narrow-gague railway. Height requirements: '34" *'Wild Mouse - A indoor wild mouse coaster. Height requirements: '48" Flat rides *'Universe Charger - TBA. Height requirements: '45.7" *'Twister - A Flat ride. Height requirements: '50" *'Jukebox - A colossal flat ride. Height requirements: '48" Water rides *'Waterblaster - TBA. Height requirements: '44" *'Worldwide Dive - TBA. Height requirements: '60" *'King Poseidon's WaterSpin - A Mack spinning watercoaster. Height requirements: '42" *'Tales from the OkeeFronkee - A boat ride *'Roller Soaker' - a water coaster. Height requirements: '44" *'Riverbank Eye Spy - A boat ride Kids and family rides *'Little Planes' - a flying carousel. Height requirements: '30"-48" *'The Dragon Go Round - a carousel *'Lost Treasure' - A kiddie pirate ship ride. Height requirements: '36"-49" *'Traffic Jam - A family go-kart ride. Height requirements: '40" (with adult), 48" (alone) *'Old McDonalds Tractor Ride - A convoy ride. Height requirements: '33"-44" *'Number-Go-Round - A carasoul ride that you ride on actual numbers! Others * Severe Fear - a drop tower attraction. Height requirements: '''65" * '''Fearhouse 5D - a PG-13 rated 3D horror dark ride. Riders must be either 13 years old or older than 13 years old to ride the attraction. * Space Cadet 3D - a Star Tours like simulator except its based on the Windows XP PC game Space Cadet Pinball. Height requirements: '40" * '''Zombie Clowns 3D '- a 3D walkthrough haunted house. Riders must be either 13 years old or older than 13 years old for attraction. * 'The Story of Cinderella '- a live stage show based on the fairy tale Cinderella * '''Cinderella's Carriage - A photo op with Cinderella (not the Disney's Cinderella) * Scorpion's Tale - A drop slide. Height requirements: '''38" (with adult), 50" (alone) * '''Prince Charming's Round Up - A stand-up, circular spinning ride. Height requirements: '''46" * '''Squirrel Nutty Ride - A kid sized drop tower. Height requirements: '''36"-52" * '''Berry Bush Bash - A water play area * Petting Zoo - A petting zoo Events * New Year BBQ * Easter Festival * Rock Concert Night at RollerCoaster Tycoon * Terror Nights * Holiday Blast Hotels TBA Other services RollerCoaster Tycoon Queue Pass TBACategory:Articles needs to be expanded Category:20th Century Fox